disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars: Race-O-Rama
Cars: Race-O-Rama is a racing game that was released on October 12, 2009. It is the sequel to Cars: Mater-National, which was released on October 27, 2007. The PSP and DS versions of the game were created by Tantalus Media in Melbourne and Brisbane, Australia. A toy line for the release was released in early 2009, as the name "Race-O-Rama" was used for the 3rd series of Mattel Die-Cast Disney Cars. This is the last Disney/Pixar video game published by THQ as well as the last game to be published by any other company except Disney Interactive. Gameplay and Plot In the game, players race against new characters through action-packed tracks to win the Race-O-Rama trophy as their own personalized Lightning McQueen. Players can join Lightning McQueen in Radiator Springs as he prepares Doc Hudson's racing academy of student racers for the Race-O-Rama competition. Lightning finds out that his rival Chick Hicks has his own set of academy student racers who do not always compete fairly (as shown during the crashing of two of Doc's students during the intro race). Lightning decided to customizes himself for the four different races: Off-road racing, street racing, beach racing, and speedway racing. Throughout the game, Lightning travels to several different locations for the Race-O-Rama, including the coastline town of Santa Carburera, the old western town of Autovia, and Motoropolis City. In each location, he is introduced to one of Chick's protogese, Candice, El Machismo, and Stinger, each of whom are said to be very experienced in their respective location, but also do not race fairly. Despite this, Lightning manages to beat them in each race. The game also has a sub-plot involving Mater racing against Bubba, Tater and Tater Jr. for the Rustbucket Stadium and the towing rights to Radiator Springs. Throughout the game, Tater and Tater Jr. were gradually befriending Mater. Eventually, Bubba and the Tater's lose the race, much to Bubba's disappointment. However, Tater and Tater Jr. felt like winners, since the real winner, Mater, became their new friend. After McQueen beats Stinger, Candice, and El Machismo, Chick reveals in the final race that he was only using them to learn how to beat Lightning and customize himself. After Chick loses the race, he vows his revenge on McQueen by saying that he will come after him when he least expects it and drives away in anger. Then, Candice, El Machismo, and Stinger apologize to McQueen for the way they acted during the races. McQueen accepts their apology and invites them to stop by the academy anytime. Characters From the Film *Lightning McQueen (Regular, Monster Truck, Beach Racing, Street Racing, Off-Road Racing, & Speedway) *Mater (Regular & Monster Truck) *Doc Hudson *Ramone *Flo *Sarge *Fillmore *Chick Hicks (Regular & Upgraded) *Luigi *Guido *Mack *Mia *Tia *Mike *Sulley *Not Chuck (new to the video games) *Sheriff (console Versions Only) *Fred From Past Games *Tommy Joe *Lewis *Cletus *Zeke *The Crippler *Ginormous *Count Spatula *Emma (handheld versions only) New Characters *Candice *El Machismo *Stinger *VINs (robotic stock cars) *Doc Hudson Racing Academy Students *Chick Hicks Racing Academy Students *Doc Hudson Racing Pitty *Chick Hicks Racing Pitty *MotorCo. Pitty *Trophy Girl *Bubba *Tater *Tater Jr. Gallery CarsRaceORama01.jpg CarsRaceORama02.jpg CarsRaceORama03.jpg CarsRaceORama04.jpg CarsRaceORama05.jpg CarsRaceORama06.jpg CarsRaceORama07.jpg CarsRaceORama08.jpg CarsRaceORama09.jpg CarsRaceORama10.jpg CarsRaceORama11.jpg CarsRaceORama12.jpg CarsRaceORama13.jpg CarsRaceORama14.jpg CarsRaceORama15.jpg CarsRaceORama16.jpg CarsRaceORama17.jpg CarsRaceORama18.jpg CarsRaceORama19.jpg CarsRaceORama20.jpg CarsRaceORama21.jpg CarsRaceORama22.jpg CarsRaceORama23.jpg CarsRaceORama24.jpg CarsRaceORama25.jpg CarsRaceORama26.jpg CarsRaceORama27.jpg CarsRaceORama28.jpg CarsRaceORama29.jpg CarsRaceORama30.jpg CarsRaceORama31.jpg CarsRaceORama32.jpg External links * * * * Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2009 video games Category:Pixar video games Category:Racing games Category:Video games Category:PlayStation Portable games